Ai no Melody
by Ghost Lily of Russia
Summary: My Yami gave me the hope to live; now he is gone. I am just so fortunate to have had him in my life. Bet if read with song, Song fic "Ai no Melody" if continued will have Yaoi.


Ai no Melody

It had been only a few weeks after Yami, or should I say "Atem" has left our time line. Sometimes I think that I feel a tingle in my mind, like when my Yami was trying to talk to me. But when I call out to him, it vanishes. Jou and the others have taken it better than I have; I almost seem to have shut down. I am aware of it, but do nothing to try to stop the shock. My Yami gave me the hope to live; now he is gone. I am just so fortunate to have had him in my life.

_Anata marude komorebi no youni__  
Watashi ni ikiru kibou kureta shiawase ga waratta_

_(Like sunlight coming through the tree canopies__  
you gave me the hope to live: fortune has smiled on me)_

All of the warm memories that we shared together. They all lie within my heart. More now than any other time I feel the bond we had, strong and living, even though we are thousands of years apart now. But how I miss you, so badly.

_Kioku no naka no nukumori mune ni__  
Nani yori mo tsuyoi kizuna wo kanjiteiru wa_

_(Of all the warm memories within my heart__  
More than anything else, I feel the strong bond we share)_

I remember telling you a few months before you left. _"Yami, I can be myself. My TRUE self, only because you are here with me. You and my friends are the reason I live. If I lost any of you, I would die inside." _But, but….

_Watashi ga watashirashiku irareru no ha anata ga iru kara_

_(I can continue being myself because you are here)_

I realized that I loved you only days after I met you, how you confidence radiated onto me. You were perfect in my eyes. I had written a song, after I convinced myself that I loved you. It was born from my love for you. It was to be a testament of my love. Let me believe that no matter what, my thoughts will reach you, and I will know that you are still alive, and thinking of me all the time. Just like I do.

_Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu_

_(I'll sing this song born from my love for you as a testament to my love, Let me believe that no matter what, my thoughts will reach you and know the truth that you are still alive)_

My song is so tender, happy, sad, and painful. Frustrating and tantalizing, its name needs to be perfect, just like him. Melody of love, the love I have for my dear Yami.

_Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii_

_(It's a tender, happy, sad, and painful. Frustrating and tantalizing melody of love)_

You left before the bond of our interweaved hearts were undone. Even if it kills me, I wished it to be this way. You wanted to go back to your time, with your real friends. You needed to rule your kingdom with a strong hand, and you have my prayers.

_Karamiatta kokoro no ito wo. Tokihogusu mae ni wakareta tsurakutemo nozonda_

_(We parted before the threads of our intertwined hearts were undone. Even if it's painful, I wished it to be this way)_

"I need to let you go, and soon" I say to myself. Vowing that I would let you go.

"_Kono ai wo tsuranukou" hitori ii no youni. Towa ni chikai wo tateru_

_("Let's break through this love" I say to myself. As though I'm making an eternal vow)_

The notes to my song will combine with my love for you and be heard in the sky for miles

_Itooshisa ni tsutsumareru merodii maiagare sora ni_

_(Let this melody consumed with my love soar into the sky)_

I have something that your eyes couldn't see, never could and never will see it. My love is flowing like a stream, but you are too far from it to feel. My emotions are so deep they will live on, no matter how long you are gone, forgetting time and flowing forever and ever

_Sono hitomi ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni. Omoi ha doko made mo fukaku toki wo koetemo ikiteyukeru sore ga watashi no ai no uta_

_(I'll show you something precious that those eyes can't see: in my overflowing spring of love. Emotions run deep and will live on through anything, surpassing even time since that's my melody of love)_

I remember you sitting on my bed, in your spirit form. You watched over me as I slept. I sighed and you asked if I was asleep yet. I whispered close to you "I love you, my Yami" You were shocked.

_mmm fureru hada wo toiki ga nazoru, "Nee mou nechatta no?" sore nara mimimoto de "I LOVE YOU"_

_(Mmm, my sighs touch your skin "Hey, are you asleep yet?" If that's so, I'll whisper in you ear "I love you")_

_Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni _

_Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu_

_(I'll sing this song born from my love for you as a testament to my love. Let me believe that no matter what, that my thoughts will reach you and the know the truth that you are still alive)_

How I wish you could see it, the song feeding of on my love spring, flourishing from the moment I met you. Now that you are gone, it trembles but lives on

_Sono hitomi ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni. Anata to deatte nagaredashita kono merodii. Furueteiru ima kono toki mo ikiteru_

_(I'll show you something precious that those eyes can't see: This melody began to flow forth from my flourishing spring of love the moment I met you, and even now, as it trembles, it lives on)_

_Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute. Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii_

_(It's a tender, happy, sad, and painful. Frustrating and tantalizing melody of love)_

Yami gently pulled out of Yugis thoughts. "I love you too Abiou, I love you too."

**A/N: Should I continue this, but make the other chapters not be a song fic? I want to but review what you think and I will consider it. **


End file.
